


Keepin' It In The Family

by realmeisnotme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmeisnotme/pseuds/realmeisnotme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na podstawie – „chłopak z mojej uczelni zerwał z dziewczyną, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że jest gejem, a ona ujawniła go przed wszystkimi w jego szkole, ponieważ była wściekła, że z nią zerwał, więc on pieprzył się z jej bratem i to jest najbardziej niedorzeczne gówno, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałam”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepin' It In The Family

**Author's Note:**

> **Od autorki:** Dla @bloujobIips . Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
>  **Od tłumaczki:** Więc, dzień dobry ! Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i mam nadzieję, że nie spieprzyłam tego tak bardzo, jak mi się wydaje xd Ten shot spodobał mi się tak bardzo i nie mogłam przyjąć tego do wiadomości, że nie jest przetłumaczony, więc postanowiłam zadziałać na własną rękę. Mam nadzieję, że ogarniecie co i jak ! I jeśli się wam spodoba, dajcie jakikolwiek znak! (/^▽^)/

Z perspektywy czasu, zerwanie ze swoją dziewczyną dokładnie na początku pierwszego semestru (i miesiąc przed ich pierwszą rocznicą) nie było _najlepszym_ pomysłem Louisa, ale jeśli musiałby znosić Eleanor przez jeszcze jeden tydzień dłużej, prawdopodobnie zakończyłby to długim spacerem z końca klifu. Louis wiedział, że musiał to skończyć, kiedy ona zaczęła mówić o przeniesieniu ich związku na następny poziom i rozumiał, że przez "następny poziom” ma na myśli seks i chociaż nawet robili już inne rzeczy, Louis nawet zrobił jej palcówkę raz czy dwa, ale sama myśl o włożeniu jego kutasa gdziekolwiek w pochwę sprawiała Louisa miększym niż marshallow*.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie ciągnęło go do dziewczyn. Kiedy wszyscy jego znajomi mówili o dużych tyłkach i wielkich cyckach, on myślał o zarysowanych torsach i liniach szczęki. Doszedł do wniosku, że może po prostu nie znalazł jeszcze odpowiedniej dziewczyny, więc kiedy w zeszłym roku poznał Eleanor poczuł jakby trafił w dziesiątkę, ponieważ była ona całkiem atrakcyjna, wysoka i chuda z brązowymi włosami. A najlepsze jest to, że była nadzwyczajnym świętoszkiem. Ona nawet nie pozwoliła Louisowi pocałować się po pierwszych dwóch miesiącach i skrycie, był tym zachwycony, ponieważ słodki zapach jej błyszczyka sprawiał, że robiło mu się niedobrze. 

Ich związek był w porządku. Ona była bardziej zainteresowana paradowaniem z nim wokół jej przyjaciół i Louis czułby się troszkę wykorzystywany, gdyby nie używał jej dokładnie do tego samego, oraz była wystarczająco miła. Eleanor posiadała duży dom z nawet większym basenem i fajnego brata, który zawsze grał w gry video z Louisem, podczas kiedy ona biadoliła przez telefon ze swoimi przyjaciółkami o czymkolwiek, o czym dziewczyny gadają, stanikach lub innych pierdołach. Louis nie wiedział. Ale był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby utrzymać tę małą farsę tak długo jak mógł i był w porządku z ukrywaniem się i udawaniem bycia pociąganym przez Eleanor do czasu pewnej nocy, kiedy to wszystko go dopadło.

Podczas wakacji Louis poszedł na pub crawl** z jego znajomymi, aby świętować 20-ste urodziny jego kuzyna i w ostatnim barze, po tym jak wypił zbyt wiele i wszystko widział podwójnie, skończył w toalecie z przystojnym chłopakiem na kolanach przed nim, chętnie ssącym penisa Louisa. I chociaż twarz chłopaka była rozmyta, jego usta były wilgotne i gorące, a to było naprawdę wszystkim, co obchodziło Louisa. A kiedy spuścił się w gardło chłopaka i spojrzał w dół, widząc go wściekle pracującego ręką na własnym kutasie, Louis wiedział, że ma przejebane, ponieważ to było najgorętszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Więc, tak, Louis doszedł do wniosku, że będzie dobrym uczciwym człowiekiem, którym był i przyzna się, i patrząc na to wstecz, zdaje sobie sprawę, jakim cholernym idiotą był. 

///

_\- Eleanor. - Mówi Louis, siadając naprzeciwko brunetki, kładąc swoje ręce na stół. Ona marszczy brwi, kiedy wyciąga ręce, splatając ich dłonie i Louis czuję się trochę jak dupek poprzez odsunięcie swojej, ale chce to zakończyć, błyskawicznie i szybko jak zerwanie plastra._

_\- Tak, kochanie. - I ona nawet nie patrzy teraz na Louisa, zbyt pochłonięta swoim telefonem. Louis dopiero teraz zauważa, że nawet jeśli byłby hetero, to i tak nie zadziała. Ona myśli jednotorowo, niezbyt skomplikowanie i on poniekąd nienawidzi siebie za rozpoczęcie tego, w pierwszej kolejności._

_\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zerwać._

_Głowa Eleanor unosi się w górę tak szybko, iż Louis obawia się, że dziewczyna sobie coś naciągnęła, a spojrzenie, które mu posyła jest mordercze._

_\- Słucham?_

_\- Powiedziałem… - Louis mówi, odchrząkując cicho. - Powiedziałem, że myślę, że powinniśmy zerwać._

_\- Dlaczego?_

_Louis wzdycha, nienawidząc jej za rozpoczęcie kłótni. - Ponieważ, El, my nie działamy. Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek do siebie pasowaliśmy, będąc szczerym._

_\- Słucham?! - Jad w jej głosie jest śmiercionośny. Louis powinien teraz wstać i wyjść, ponieważ wie, że to przejdzie z poziomu 0 do 100, a on naprawdę nie jest w nastroju radzić sobie z jej piskliwym jęczeniem._

_\- Posłuchaj, po prostu sądzę …_

_\- Powiedz mi prawdziwą przyczynę. - Mówi Eleanor, przerywając mu, uderzając dłońmi w stół. - Powiedz mi, Louis, czy jest ktoś inny? Masz, kurwa, kogoś za moimi plecami?_

_Louis ma ochotę zaśmiać się jej w twarz, ponieważ to nie może być dalsze od prawdy, ale on nie jest całkowitym dupkiem, więc tylko wzdycha i potrząsa głową._

_\- Nie, nie ma nikogo innego. Nie spotykam się z nikim. Spójrz – to po prostu- to ja, okay? Po prostu nie chcę z tobą być._

_Ona wyraźnie nie jest tym zaspokojona. Jej twarz staje się coraz bardziej czerwona z każdą sekundą i Louis ma ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ przypomina mu ona ludzi z kreskówek, którzy buchają ogniem z uszu. I Louis musi ukryć to pod kaszlem._

_\- Gówno prawda. To jest to, co mówią wszyscy faceci. Powiedz mi, chcę wiedzieć. Czy coś zrobiłam? Jest ktoś inny? Powiedz._

_Zadaje pytanie za pytaniem, każdym jednym naciągając Louisa cierpliwość i on próbuje być miły, zachować spokój, ale Louis jest niczym, jeśli nie jest rozgarnięty, a ona stąpa po cienkim lodzie._

_\- O co chodzi? - Kontynuuje, brzmiąc jak drut kolczasty. - Kurwa, powiedz mi ty tchórzu._

_Louis kipi wewnątrz, ponieważ jest wszystkim, ale nie tchórzem, więc wstaje, odpychając od siebie stół, zrzucając z niego jakieś notatki._

_\- Jestem gejem._

_A po tym pospiesznie wychodzi z pracowni, ignorując piskliwy płacz "co???" i wysoki krzyk, który następuje po tym._

///

Wchodząc do szkoły Louis nie spodziewał się czuć inaczej. Czuł się lżejszy przez cały weekend, odkąd zerwał z Eleanor i w końcu poczuł się po części sobą, po prostu bardziej szczęśliwy i myślał, że może być to ukazane na jego twarzy, ponieważ czuł wypalające spojrzenia na swoich plecach, idąc wzdłuż korytarza. Myślał, że być może ma papier toaletowy przyklejony do jego stopy lub plamę spermy na nogawce swoich spodni, dopóki nie minął grupkę jedenastoletnich kretynów, a jeden z nich mruknął:

\- Pedał.

Louis zachłystnął się i zatrzymał oddech w płucach. Już miał się odwrócić i mu przypieprzyć, ale poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i podniósł wzrok, widząc swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Zayna, patrzącego na niego szerokimi oczami. 

\- Lou. - Wyszeptał Zayn. - Łazienka, teraz. - Louis mógłby tylko kiwnąć głową w z zrozumieniu, ale wybiegł zza rogu i trzasnął drzwiami za nim i Zaynem.

\- Co do kurwy? - I okay, może Louis nie był najbardziej elokwentną osobą, ale na serio, co do kurwy.

\- Jest źle, Louis, jak naprawdę, naprawdę źle. - Powiedział Zayn, przegryzając wargę i wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Louis był trochę przestraszony, ponieważ jeśli Zayn się przejmował, wiedział, że on też powinien.

\- Co? Co się dzieje?

Zayn wypuścił głęboki oddech, zanim umieścił dłonie na obu jego ramionach, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Eleanor cię ujawniła. Jakby w całej szkole. Pełna skala w stylu wrednych dziewczyn.

Dobrze. Okay i to byłby Louis upadający na podłogę i uderzający się w swoją głowę.

///

Kiedy Louis się przebudził, miał poczucie czegoś mokrego na twarzy. Szarpnął się, szczerze mając nadzieję, że Zayn nie nasikał na niego, aby go obudzić. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel kapie mu mokrym ręcznikiem na jego twarz.

\- Okay, okay, wstaję. - Powiedział Louis, odpychając rękę Zayna i przyjmując dłoń, oferującą mu pomoc, aby wstać. Znowu poczuł się trochę niepewnie na nogach na myśl, że każdy wie, że lubi kutasy, ale to nie było to, że ludzie wiedzieli, tylko to, jak się dowiedzieli. Ale Louis Tomlinson nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby jego eks zdzira zakłóciła jego coming out.

\- Która godzina?

\- Za chwilę skończy się lekcja, byłeś nieobecny przez dobrą chwilę.

Louis uśmiechnął się głupawo, ponieważ tak było idealnie. Chwycił Zayna, wyciągając go z łazienki, ignorując jego krzyki protestu i dezorientacji. Zayn zaczął cichnąć, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że podchodzą do szafki Eleanor, a dzwonek zadzwonił właśnie wtedy, kiedy wyszli zza rogu, stojąc idealnie przed metalowymi drzwiczkami, kiedy podeszła Eleonor otoczona grupką swoich przyjaciółek. 

Jeśli Eleanor wyglądała na zszokowaną, nie dała tego po sobie poznać, zarzucając włosami, zanim posłała mu uśmiech, cicho śmiejąc się z jej przyjaciółmi. 

\- Tak, Louis? Jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc? 

Louis nie byłby sobą, gdyby jej nie zaatakował, więc posłał jej przesłodzony uśmiech i lekkie machnięcie.

\- Właściwie, tak, jest. Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym pożyczyć jedno z twoich dildo. Poznałem chłopaka, pieprzyliśmy się, jest spoza miasta i...

\- Zamknij się! - Eleanor przerwała mu piskliwym krzykiem, tupiąc nogą.

\- Och, przepraszam. - Louis odpowiedział, fałszywie wydymając wargi i krzyżując ramiona. - Za dużo informacji? Nie chcesz, abym powiedział wszystkim, że musiałem myśleć o spoconym i półnagim Davidzie Beckhamie, kiedy mi obciągałaś, abym rzeczywiście mógł dojść?

I Louis wie, że to on wygrał, kiedy słyszy śmiejący się tłum ludzi, który zebrał się wokół niego, a twarz Eleanor wygląda niczym burak.

\- Zamknij się! - Ona znowu krzyczy, a żyłka na jej czole pulsuje. - Zamknij się, pieprzony pedale!

Louis nie wierzy w przemoc wobec kobiet, ale zanim sobie to uświadamia, rzuca się na nią, ale Zayn chwyta go za pas, odciągając od tłumu, kiedy ten krzyczy o tym, że sutki Eleanor wyglądają jak pepperoni.

/// 

\- Louis, musisz przeprosić.

\- Nie.

\- Louis.

\- Nie.

\- Lou...

\- Nie, odpieprz się. - Louis irytuje się, odrzucając swój kontroler i odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na Zayna. - Nie zamierzam przepraszać tej suki. Ujawniła mnie, przed całą szkołą. To był mój wybór, czy to zrobić, czy się ujawnić, a ona mi go zabrała.

Zayn wzdycha, pochylając się, aby otoczyć Louisa swoimi ramionami. On nie może się powstrzymać i pochyla się, aby objąć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ponieważ Louis nigdy tego nie przyzna, ale Zayn daje najlepsze przytulaski.

\- Wiem, Louis, wiem, że to zrobiła i jest to całkowicie popieprzone, ale zdradziłeś ją. - I okay, Louis nie może się powstrzymać, ale wzdryga się. - I powiedziałeś przed całą szkołą, że ci ssała i ma sutki jak pepperoni.

I Louis chce się znowu roześmiać, ponieważ to było dobre, ale czuje się troszkę winny, ponieważ został wychowany przez samotną matkę i wie, że to nie tak powinno traktować się dziewczyny i nawet jeśli Eleanor była kompletną suką, Louis wie, że częściowo ponosi winę poprzez zwodzenie jej i wzdycha, kiwając głową jednocześnie.

\- Przejdę się do niej zaraz po tym, jak skończymy tę rundę. Bóg wie, że to da mi zastrzyk pewności siebie, kiedy absolutnie cię zmiażdżę ! - Louis wypuszcza głośny chichot, gdy Zayn go kopie, restartuje grę i uzyskuję niesprawiedliwą przewagę na starcie.

Grają, aż dochodzi godzina osiemnasta, kiedy Louis stwierdza, że lepiej już pójdzie i to zakończy, więc żegna się z Zaynem, otrzymując klepnięcie w plecy i "powodzenia" zanim wychodzi. Idąc cztery przecznice dalej do domu Eleanor, myśli o tym, co powiedzieć, powtarzając swoją przemowę w głowię i ostrożnie dobiera słowa, nie chcąc rozpoczynać kolejnej sprzeczki. 

Mniej więcej ma przygotowaną mowę na przeprosiny na czas, kiedy staje przed drzwiami domu Eleanor. Bierze głęboki oddech, zmuszając siebie do zachowania spokoju, zanim podnosi dłoń, aby zapukać trzy razy w mocne dębowe drzwi. Louis czeka z wstrzymanym oddechem, serce mu przyśpiesza, gdy słyszy szuranie stóp zza drzwi i otwierają się.

\- Słuchaj, El, ja...

\- Um, Lou? - Oh, Louis podnosi wzrok i widzi młodszego brata Eleanor, Harry’ego, wyglądającego na zarumienionego i wychylającego głowę pełną puszystych sprężystych loków zza lekko uchylonych drzwi.

\- Uh. - mówi Louis, drapiąc się lekko po karku. - Hej, Haz. Jest, um, czy jest El w domu?

Wygląd zakłopotania pojawia się na twarzy Harry’ego, zanim kręci szybko swoją głową. - Nie, jest na nocowaniu. Mówiła coś o dziewczyńskim nawiązywaniu więzów. Mama i tata są na dwudniowej wycieczce. Więc jestem sam w domu. Dlaczego, potrzebowałeś czegoś?

Louis poniekąd chce uszczypać policzki Harry’ego, ponieważ on zawsze był uroczy, chaotyczny i nerwowy, a Louis naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie zauważał tego, ale Harry był zupełnie czarujący. Był szesnastolatkiem, zaledwie osiągał okres dojrzewania, więc jego ciało wciąż miało troszeczkę dziecięcego tłuszczyku, ale był wystarczająco szczupły, aby atrakcyjnie wypełniać swoje ubrania. Na twarzy miał głęboko osadzone dołeczki, które Louis pokochał (tak jakby, chciałby wylizać z nich wódkę) i mrożąco zielone oczy. Louis uświadamia sobie, że się w niego wpatrywał, więc opuszcza spojrzenie w dół, odchrząkując.

\- Nah, tak naprawdę niczego nie potrzebowałem. Po prostu chciałem porozmawiać z El. Powiesz jej, że wpadłem na ciebie?

\- Um – właściwie, mógłbyś, um – wejść? I posiedzieć trochę, jeśli chcesz. Nudzę się i jest trochę samotnie i … -Harry ucina, mocno się rumieniąc, a Louis prawdopodobnie nie powinien uznawać tego za tak seksowne, jak uważa. 

\- Tak, w porządku. Mogę wejść na chwilkę.

W związku z tym Harry się uśmiecha, otwierając drzwi i wpuszcza Louisa do środka. A Louis po prostu chce umrzeć, ponieważ Harry ma ubrane spodnie dresowe i nic więcej, mlecznie blada skóra jego nagiego torsu jest na widoku i Louis poniekąd chce pchnąć go na najbliższą ścianę i pokryć jego ciało malinkami. 

\- Lou? - mówi Harry, chrząkając cichutko. - Wchodzisz?

Louis z opóźnieniem uświadamia sobie, że Harry jest już na szczycie schodów, spoglądając w dół na Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby był ciekaw, dlaczego utknął on w przedpokoju, wpatrując się w przestrzeń, więc Louis spieszy się, wbiegając za nim po schodach.

///

Pokój Harry’ego jest _delikatny_ , to jedyny sposób, w jaki Louis może go opisać. Jest delikatny i przytulny, cała biała pościel przykryta puszystymi kocami. Louis zastanawia się, jak on utrzymuje to wszystko w czystości, biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie wszystko w jego pokoju ma delikatny kolor białej porcelany. Jego pokój ma uroczy, potulny nastrój, i taki jest też Harry z natury. Nie może się powstrzymać, ale uśmiecha się łagodnie, kiedy siada na puszystą pufę na podłodze, spoglądając w górę na Harry’ego, który rozsiada się na łóżku, wyglądającego troszkę jak aniołek pośrodku morza bieli.

\- Co robiłeś, Haz, zanim przyszedłem?

Pyta Louis próbując wypełnić panującą ciszę. Dostrzega rozszerzone w panice oczy Harry’ego, zanim chłopak zdąża ukryć swój wyraz twarzy i spogląda w dół, od niechcenia palcami bawiąc się puszystą poduszką, którą umiejscowił na swoich kolanach. 

\- Nic, Lou. Nie robiłem nic szczególnego. - Policzki Harry’ego są zarumienione, a jego głos brzmi bardziej jak pisk i Louis czuje nadchodzący uśmieszek. Nie może nic zaradzić, ale chce trochę podrażnić Harry’ego, ponieważ jest on tak cholernie uroczy i czuje ukłucie w brzuchu, ponieważ chciałby spotkać Harry’ego, zanim poznał Eleanor. 

Louis wstaje, podchodząc do łóżka Harry’ego i pada wprost na nie, kładąc się profilem do Harry’ego, podpierając głowę ręką.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nic nie robiłeś, Harry? - Pyta Louis, wodząc palcami wzdłuż niewielkiego szwu szarych dresów Harry’ego.

\- Tak! - Harry piszczy, pochylając głowę i zaciska palce na poduszce. 

\- No dalej. - Louis czuję się trochę śmiesznie, ponieważ w połowie się drażni, w połowie traktuje to poważnie, ale rumieniec Harry’ego jest uroczy, więc nie przestaje. - Proszę, kochanie, możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz.

Harry podnosi wzrok na to pieszczotliwe zdrobnienie, policzki ma pięknego rumianego koloru, rozchyla nieco wargi, zanim je oblizuje. Louis czuje, jak jego kutas drgnął w zaciekawieniu, ponieważ usta Harry’ego są nieprzyzwoite. Mają kolor pudrowego różu i są tak pełne, a ich skóra jest gładka. Louis zastanawia się, jak byłoby czuć je na swoim kutasie. 

\- U – um. - Harry duka, jego głos jest tak bardzo cichy. - Jeśli ci pokażę, obiecujesz nie śmiać się?

Wygląda na tak nieśmiałego i zdenerwowanego. Louis krzywi się, ponieważ nie chce, aby Harry czuł się niekomfortowo w swoim własnym domu. Posyła mu dodający otuchy uśmiech, pocierając swoim kciukiem miodowo delikatnej skóry dłoni Harry’ego.

\- Tak, Haz, oczywiście, obiecuję.

Z ostatnim zaniepokojonym przegryzieniem wargi, Harry wstaje. Jego długie nogi rozprostowują się jak on podnosi się z łóżka i staje wprost przed Louis’em. Louis jest zdezorientowany, ale przekręca się, a Harry sięga w dół, aż do sznurka swoich dresów i rozwiązuje go. Louis ma zamiar zaprotestować, ale wtedy Harry zrzuca swoje spodnie, a Louis czuje, jak jego kutas gwałtownie szarpie w jego jeansach, ponieważ pod dresami Harry ma _koronkowe majtki_. Miękkie, delikatne i bladoróżowe z malutką kokardką, która przylega do główki jego penisa, który jest twardy i wystaje spoza małej różowej tasiemki. I czuje, jakby ktoś napełnił mu usta bawełną, kiedy podziwia zawiły wzór lodowo-białej koronki.

\- Kurwa. - Mówi Louis i Harry posyła mu mały uśmieszek, przegryzając dolną wargę. 

\- Czy, um –, czy podobają ci się? - Harry brzmi na tak nerwowego, więc Louis kiwa głową w odpowiedzi na "tak", a Harry wypuszcza cichy chichot, ponieważ Louis jest pewien, że wygląda trochę jak bobblehead*** , ponieważ nie przestał poruszać głową. 

Louis nie wie, skąd dochodzi jego głos, ale niespodziewanie mówi chrapliwe: „Obróć się”. Harry wypuszcza ciche sapnięcie, unosząc się na palcach i odwraca się powoli. 

Louis ma wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz umrzeć, ponieważ tyłek Harry’ego jest wszystkim. Jest mały i drobny, ale zaokrąglony i rozpustny. Wygląda idealnie i pokaźnie, będąc schowanym pod koronką. Louis pragnie rozszerzyć go, lizać poprzez koronkę i sprawić, że Harry dojdzie w swoich ślicznych majteczkach i musiał powiedzieć to na głos, ponieważ zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Harry usadawia się na jego kolanach.

\- Proszę, Louis – proszę, tak, chcę tego. - Louis nawet nie pojmuje, co się dzieje i zatrzymuje się na chwilkę, ponieważ to jest brat jego eks dziewczyny i naprawdę nie powinien tego zrobić, ale z drugiej strony Eleanor jest suką i ujawniła go przed całą szkołą. I z tego, co Louis pamięta, ona nigdy nie traktowała Harry’ego jakoś szczególnie dobrze, więc przejeżdża swoimi dłońmi w dół, ściskając odrobinę dziecięcego tłuszczyku na biodrach Harry’ego. 

\- Czego? Czego chcesz, kochanie? - Pyta Louis, pochylając się, aby złożyć na szczęce Harry’ego pocałunki delikatne jak piórko, a chłopak na jego kolanach jest taki uległy i piękny. Louis czuje się tak bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Um, chcę.

\- Proszę, aniołku, powiedz mi. Co tylko chcesz, możesz to mieć. - Harry praktycznie chełpi się tym pieszczotliwym zdrobnieniem. Louis w małym stopniu obawia się, że Harry zemdleje, ponieważ chłopak ciężko oddycha. Szatyn podnosi swoją dłoń, aby delikatnie opleść ją wokół karku Harry’ego, uspokajając go i Harry wypuszcza kolejny uroczy pisk, zanim się rozluźnia, wtulając swoją głowę w zagłębienie szyi Louisa. 

\- No dalej, kociaku. Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz. Użyj słów. - Harry znowu drży na jego podołku, jego mały rozpustny tyłek napiera na jego przykrytego pod ubraniem penisa i Louis wydaje niski syk.

\- Chcę, abyś. - Harry mówi chrapliwie, oddychając nierówno i zachłannie. - Chcę, abyś mnie pieprzył. Od zawsze chciałem, abyś mnie pieprzył.

Kurwa, Louis jest wstrząśnięty, pociąga Harry’ego na swojego penisa, wciąż ukrytego pod jeansami i może poczuć wilgotną plamę na swojej koszulce poniżej brzucha, ponieważ Harry’ego kutas przecieka tak bardzo, że to moczy koszulkę Louisa. 

\- Proszę. - Błaga Harry, brzmiąc teraz na nieco zdenerwowanego i naprawdę, kim jest Louis, aby odmówić jego prośbie, więc obraca ich, obejmując Harry’ego ramionami i kolanami, a młodszy chłopak leży pod nim, jego włosy rozłożyły się we wszystkich kierunkach na białym prześcieradle niczym idealna aureola. Louis pochyla się, składając śliski, mokry pocałunek na błyszczących wargach Harry’ego. To jest niechlujne i gorące. Harry też jest zbyt rozkojarzony, aby całować jak należy, ale oblizuje dolną wargę Louisa, a jego język jest ciepły i wilgotny i kurwa, Louis wkrótce dojdzie w swoich spodniach, jeśli nie będzie go zaraz pieprzył. 

Louis siada wygodnie na swoich kolanach, ignorując jęk protestu ze strony Harry’ego, kiedy przerywa pocałunek. Podąża kciukiem w dół, szczypiąc delikatnie każdy z sutków Harry’ego i uśmiecha się zwycięsko, kiedy chłopak pod nim wygina się na łóżku, wyrażając głębokie zadowolenie. _Następnym razem_ , myśli Louis.

Sięga niżej, palcami skubiąc giętką koronkową tasiemkę majteczek Harry’ego. Opuszcza je w dół jednym szybkim ruchem, odrzucając je na łóżku obok chłopaka, gdy sam wstaje, aby pozbyć się swoich jeansów i ściągnąć koszulkę przez głowę. 

\- Znacznie lepiej.

Louis pochyla się, chwytając w pięść parę majtek, obniżając delikatną koronkę i owijając ją wokół swojego kutasa. Jęczy na kontrast pomiędzy tym, jak dobre jest odczucie ulgi i ostre tarcie koronki. Spogląda w górę na Harry’ego, który ma szeroko otwarte oczy i rozchylone usta. Znowu jęczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu i biorąc głęboki oddech, zmuszając siebie, aby nie dojść.

\- Lou. - Harry wypuszcza cichy, niemal zirytowany jęk, jakby był zasmucony, że leży rozłożony przed Louisem, a on woli zabawiać się z jego majtkami. Louis posyła mu łagodny uśmiech, opadając w dół i składając subtelny pocałunek.

\- Gdzie masz lubrykant, kochanie? - Mówi Louis, podrywając się z miejsca i chwytając w obie dłonie twarz chłopaka, zanim Hary znowu się rumieni i sięga pod poduszkę, wyciągając w połowie pustą buteleczkę lubrykantu. I _och_ , TO JEST TO, co Harry robił zanim Louis przyszedł. Spogląda w dół na młodszego chłopaka, a on wie, że został przyłapany.

\- Dotykałeś siebie, kotku? Przeszkodziłem? - Harry lekko skina głową, szybko oblizując dolną wargę i to po prostu – kurwa – to jest – Louis nie wie, co zrobić.

Louis nie odpowiada, powoli przeciągając palcami po kremowej skórze wewnętrznej strony ud Harry’ego i pragnie zasysać jego nieskazitelną skórę, tworząc serię malinek. Myśli o tym, zanim przystawia szczyt dziurki Harry’ego pomiędzy swoje policzki. Jest opuchnięta i zaczerwieniona. Wciąż nieco błyszcząca, ponieważ Harry użył przyzwoitą ilość lubrykantu i penis Louisa drga boleśnie. Chce go posmakować, chce lizać jego wnętrze i doszczętnie go rozłożyć, ale Louis nie ma cierpliwości, nie, kiedy Harry trzyma się na krawędzi orgazmu i jest już rozciągnięty, więc chwyta lubrykant, otworzywszy go, grubo pokrywa nim swojego penisa.

\- Będę cię teraz pieprzył, księżniczko. - Mówi Louis, przeciągając czubkiem swojego śliskiego penisa przeciw opuchniętej dziurce Harry’ego. Może powiedzieć, że młodszy chłopak kocha urocze zdrobnienia, rumieniąc się w uwielbieniu. Syczy, gdy wchodzi w niego, cal po calu. 

Kurwa, jest jedyną rzeczą, o której myśli Louis, kiedy wgłębia się w Harry’ego. Jego otworek jest rozciągnięty i mokry, wewnątrz gorący i ciasny wokół niego, a on pcha do przodu, wpychając całego penisa głęboko w Harry’ego. Harry wypuszcza najgorętsze pieprzone kwilenie kiedykolwiek i Louis dziwi się na fakt, że wycieka _we wnętrzu_ Harry’ego.

Zamiera na moment, aby złapać oddech ponieważ szczerze obawia się, że spieprzy, robiąc coś jak na przykład dojdzie zanim nawet właściwie zacznie pieprzyć Harry’ego, a Harry naprawdę nie pomaga, zaciskając i rozluźniając się wokół Louisa.

\- Um – rusz się, proszę – Louis, rusz się. - Harry dyszy, sunąc dłońmi w górę, aby zadrapać plecy Louisa i kim jest Louis, aby odmówić mu czegokolwiek?

Louis pochyla się, przyciskając nogi Harry’ego do jego klatki piersiowej, zanim zaczyna go pieprzyć, długimi szybkimi pchnięciami, tak, że Harry wygina się pod nim nieprzyzwoicie i może poczuć główkę swojego penisa uderzającą o ten słodki kłębek nerwów wewnątrz Harry’ego przy każdym wygięciu. Kocha to, czuje jakby Harry był kurewsko stworzony dla niego.

\- Loulouloulou – kurwa – tak dobrze. - Głos Harry’ego jest zachwycający, poniekąd wciąż delikatny, ale taki głęboki i zmysłowy. Louis chce zatrzymać go mówiącego, chce słyszeć jego głos za zawsze.

\- Yeah? - Mówi Louis pomiędzy pchnięciami, naciskając kciukiem na pieprzoną otwartą dziurkę Harry’ego, wkładając drugi, przyciskając trochę. - Jak mój kutas w tobie, kocie? Jak ja, sprawiający, że czujesz się dobrze?

Harry szalenie próbuje wypchać swoje biodra z powrotem, sfrustrowany jęk opuszcza jego gardło, kiedy Louis się nie porusza. - Tak, Lou – tak. - Mówi Harry, czkając nieprzyzwoicie pomiędzy słowami. - Kocham to, sprawiasz, że czuję się tak dobrze, tak głęboko.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Mówi Louis, zanim znów zaczyna go pieprzyć, wchodząc i wychodząc, dziwiąc się na głośne mokre dźwięki dochodzące z rozluźnionego wejścia Harry’ego. Louis warczy, czując zaborczość i podnosi Harry’ego, tak że pieprzy go na swoich kolanach z nogami Harry’ego na nim, owiniętymi wokół jego pleców.

\- Kurwa, kocham twoją dziurkę, kociaku, taka luźna dla mnie. Kocham pieprzyć cię odkrycie, sprawiając cię przyjemnym i niechlujnym. - Harry jest przegrany, dłońmi drapiąc plecy Louisa, a jego kutas jest poczerwieniały, twardy i uniesiony ku jego małemu, pulchnemu brzuszkowi.

\- Dojdę wkrótce w tobie. - Louis kontynuuje, przyciągając Harry’ego jeszcze bliżej i przesuwając swoimi dłońmi po jego biodrach, więc może go unieść i upuścić powrotem na dół, nabijając go na swojego penisa.

\- Zamierzam cię pieprzyć i sprawić cię luźnym oraz brudnym od mojej spermy. Zamierzam się wycofać i oglądać ją, wyciekającą z ciebie. Użyję moich kciuków, aby wepchać ją z powrotem w twoją wypieprzoną dziurkę.

I wtedy Harry jęczy, we wnętrzu zaciskając się na penisie Louisa, kiedy mocno wystrzeliwuje kleistą substancją na swój i Louisa brzuch. Dochodzi _mocno_ , Louis nie sądził, czy kiedykolwiek widział kogoś dochodzącego tak mocno jak Harry w tej chwili, nawet w pornosach. A kiedy osiągnął orgazm, młodszy chłopak opada na niego, oddychając ciężko i będąc spoconym.

Louis muska jego czoło, kładąc ich z powrotem na materac, więc widnieje ponad Harry’m, zanim zaczyna go pieprzyć wchodząc w niego i wychodząc, wchodząc i wychodząc, wchodząc i wychodząc, a Harry jęczy, cicho szepcąc litanię "dojdź we mnie, dojdź me mnie”. Louis czuje nadchodzący orgazm w jego podbrzuszu.

\- Kurwa, księżniczko – kurwa. Dochodzę, kurwa, dochodzę. - Biodra Louisa zacinają się dogłębnie wewnątrz Harry’ego, gdy dochodzi głęboko w nim, a jego klatka unosi się ciężko, serce bije szybko, gdy łapie oddech, próbując odzyskać siły po najsilniejszym orgazmie, jaki kiedykolwiek miał.

Wycofuje się, oglądając jak natychmiast sperma zaczyna wyciekać z wykorzystanej dziurki Harry’ego i używa główki swojego penisa, aby zgarnąć ją i wepchać z powrotem do środka. Uderza swoim kutasem naprzeciw dziurce Harry’ego, kochając to jak jego chłopak zasadniczo rozdziawia usta, dziurka jest zabrudzona, a sperma wycieka na część jego pięknej pościeli.

\- Jesteś cholernie obsceniczny. - Louis mruczy, schylając się, aby delikatnie pocałować Harry’ego w usta i odgarnąć jego zmierzwione loki z jego twarzy. 

Harry posyła mu najbardziej czarujący, szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Przytul mnie.

///

W następnym tygodniu, kiedy Harry pokazuje się ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, a jego rodzice są zdezorientowani, ponieważ sądzili, że Louis był z Eleanor, oni życzliwie im tłumaczą, że Eleanor pomogła Louisowi się ujawnić, ponieważ on nie był jeszcze na to gotowy i w trakcie, kiedy rodzice Eleanor wychwalają ją za to, jak bardzo wspaniałą jest osobą oraz jak bardzo wredne i okropne jest zmuszenia do ujawnienia się lub bycia znieważonym przez społeczeństwo za bycie gejem, ona nie może nic zrobić, ale posyła Harry’emu i Louisowi mordercze spojrzenia poprzez stół, podczas gdy oni robią do siebie całuśne miny ****, zgadzając się ze wszystkim, co mówią jej rodzice.

///

* marshallow - chyba każdy wie, o co chodzi, nawet jeśli porównanie jest takie, jakie jest.

** pub crawl - w ramach tej usługi grupy zagranicznej młodzieży są oprowadzane po pubach i nocnych klubach. Zasada jest taka, że pije się w nich ile się da. 

*** bobblehead - figurka, której głowa jest większa od reszty ciała i przy najmniejszym ruchu zaczyna się kiwać. Znacie pewnie, bo często spotykane są w samochodach. Nie znalazłam polskiego odpowiednika. 

**** kissy face – po prostu: "dziubek", ale według mnie to nie brzmi dobrze.


End file.
